Medical devices often use multi-polar electrode configurations in order to measure electrophysiological signals (such as those produced by muscle activity) and in order to send impulses into tissue (such as those used for muscle stimulation). The electrodes connected to the patient transmit impulses from generators to patients and/or physiological signals of patients to measuring devices. The proximal conductive extremities of many medical electrodes are pins. The electrode proximal pins often connect directly to devices and in some situations cables or extensions are connected to electrodes at one end and to devices at the other.
One method of connection to the aforementioned pins uses a cap that when screwed down reduces the diameter described by threaded claws contained internally within the cap. The claws are used to form a contact with the pin. To remove the connector from the pin, one simply unscrews the cap to increase the diameter described by the claws therein. As a result, a diametrical clearance is provided between the pin and the claws, allowing the pin to slide out of the claws.
While such a connection style has proven quite useful, when the connector is intended to be used repeatedly, unintended removal and loss of the above-described cap prevents reliable clamping and good contact. Absence of the cap thus compromises electrical conduction. The consequence of this may be failure of the medical device system due to poor electrode to device conductivity.
As such, there is a need in the art for a connector which overcomes the above deficiencies. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.